Under the Influence
by kitsune21809
Summary: The Puffs and the Ruffs play Truth or Dare, with more Dare than Truth... "Lemme think. Worst case scenario? I make a fool out of myself in front of my girlfriend, my friends, and a couple of brothers who'll never let me live it down as long as I roam the earth." He shrugged. "Sure. Why not. Bring on the frolic."


**I wasn't too happy with this one. I don't know why but... I don't know. It could've been better. But oh well... Mostly Reds, some Greens and Blues.**

* * *

**Under the Influence**

* * *

"Fifteen in one night," Blossom announced after flopping exhaustedly onto her couch and draping an arm over her eyes. "Think that's a record?"

"For orgasms?" Bubbles asked casually from the recliner as she leafed through an issue of _Cosmopolitan_. "'Cause I'd have you beat."

"She's talking about fights! Not - fucks," Buttercup clarified, then squinted. "We are talking about fights, right, Red?"

"Yes, fights," Blossom said snidely. Without moving her arm, she added, "But at this point, I'd settle for just _one_ really good..." When she heard Boomer's chuckle, she realized she'd been thinking out loud.

"Blossom!" Buttercup groaned cover her eyes, though a hint of an amused smile shown beneath her fingers.

"Sorry, attack of the TMI monster. It's just, lately it's been all work, no play for Blossom," she explained, then peeked at Boomer. "Fifteen, huh?"

"Uh, sixteen, actually." Boomer shrugged humbly, hands in his pockets.

"Wow," Blossom commended, and hid her eyes again.

"He knows just how to please me," Bubbles chimed in. "It helps that I'm highly orgasmic, of course."

"Speaking of the TMI monster," Boomer laughed nervously. "I don't think she needs to know all this, Babe."

"Hey, if I'm not gonna have 'em," Blossom reasoned as she sat up and tucked her knees under her chin, "I may as well hear about 'em."

Bubbles frowned in concern. "How long has it been since you've had one?"

"Long," Blossom sighed. "A very long, long time. I mean with the _really_ good kind."

"And have you tried self-pleasure?" Bubbles asked like a doctor giving an exam.

"Bubbles!" squawked Buttercup. This was such a weird conversation to have with your sister.

"It's just not the same," Blossom shrugged. "All the magic's gone out of the relationship between me and... me, you know? I mean, where's the fire?"

"You and who?" Boomer sputtered, cleaning out his ears. "And what?"

"Oh, I know what that's like," Bubbles commiserated. "I once went a year without a man."

"I should _not_ be listening to this," Boomer commented to no one in particular.

"A year?" repeated a wide-eyed Blossom. "How did you deal?"

"With lots of gratuitous bloodshed," Bubbles answered, and realized happily, "Just like you!"

Blossom looked worried. "I've _got_ to get a boyfriend soon."

"You do," Bubbles nodded, then swiftly clarified, "Oh, but you can't have Boomer."

"Got it," Blossom said, amused. "Boomer off-limits."

"Hey, what about that Tommy guy?" Boomer asked, shooing the topic away from himself and towards the boy from one of her college classes.

"I don't know. I mean, I like him. And there's potential there, but—"

"_I_ know!" Bubbles said, snapping her fingers. "What about a vibrator?" She flipped through the magazine and turned a page towards Blossom. "They've got all kinds here. Some are dolphin-shaped."

"Nah," Blossom said with a wrinkled nose. "I have a bad track record with heavy machinery. And, have to say, never really thought about dolphins that way."

"But it says here, the nose is for stimulation of the—"

"Okay!" Buttercup yelped nervously. "That'll be enough of the embarrassing girl-talk now thank you!"

"Oh no," a deep, lilting voice from the basement door interrupted. Brick peered down the stairwell, eyes twinkling. "Go on, you two. This is _fascinating_."

Blossom recovered from the near-whiplash she'd suffered to face the smirking Rowdyruff. "Where did you come from?" Then berated herself for such a stupid question, she was in his house after all. But not seeing him upon her arrival, she figured he wasn't home.

Brick nodded at the door while making his way down the steps. "I was napping. Thought I was dreamin' when I heard you lot gabbin' about something remotely interesting. Imagine my surprise—"

"In other words, you eavesdropped," Blossom accused.

"Well, can't much help the super hearing, can I? Besides, your piercing little whine carries over hill and dale, let alone these cardboard-thin walls."

Blossom's face contorted. "'Piercing little whine'?"

"Yeah," he said, as if she'd illustrated his point. "Like that. So, what's this about you... and you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Too bad," Brick smiled as he strode over to her, planting his hands on the back of the couch and leaning forward. "You were speaking my language."

Blossom looked skyward and shook her head. "Why are you still here?"

"I'm under house arrest. Remember?"

He said referring to the mayor's sentence when he crashed his car into the man's office last week. How he ever managed to make it out as an accident when said office was two stories off the ground was still a mystery to her.

"Well, I declare you free," she breezed, wafting a hand at him. "Go where you want, do what you want, as long as it doesn't involve me. Bye, now."

As tempting as that offer was, the image of his feisty counterpart in the throes of orgasm was somehow winning out. "No, think I'd rather stay in tonight."

She studied him curiously, and finally said, "Fine. Then I'll leave."

"What, and miss all the fun?"

"You're not exactly my idea of fun, Brick." She searched the floor for her bag.

"Stop that," he said saucily. "Might just hurt my feelings, Red."

"Somehow, I think I could still sleep at night," she countered just as saucily.

"Even if," he asked with a leer, hand running down his torso, "there's no one to help you... unwind?"

She dropped her bag and lunged at him.

He caught her wrist in mid-air. "This the hand you use?" He pried open her fist and circled a fingertip on her palm, grinning at her.

Mouth agape, Blossom yanked her hand away, and slapped him with the other.

Recovering from the blow, he nodded at the hand that slapped him. "So it's that one, then?"

She smirked, and replied with a twitch of her brow, "It's neither."

He frowned.

_Wrap your mind around that one, pervboy._ She huffily sat down.

Brick's interest was decidedly piqued. "Now, wait—"

"Hey guys," Butch greeted as he walked down the steps.

"Butch! Come," Boomer hailed. "Join the hilarity. It's like our very own sitcom: 'Bricksitting.'"

"Or 'My Favorite Villian'?" offered the green ruff.

"Exactly," Boomer said.

"Speak for yourself," Blossom griped.

"I'm not your favorite?" Brick said in mock surprise, and bent his head to her level. "How quickly we forget."

"Or 'I Love Blossom'!" Bubbles threw in.

Brick stood up, and everyone turned toward the blonde.

"What? I've seen sitcoms before. Familiar situations with unconventional spins, and a string of disquieting yet humorous misunderstandings that last for only thirty minutes each week. Like _I Love Lucy,_ or _Everybody Loves Raymond,_ or _Joanie Loves Chachi._ And last week, Brick loved Blossom—" She recited, recalling to everyone's attention the unfortunate love potion accident that Mojo had warranted between the two.

"Hey!" Brick chirped indignantly, "you mean she loved ME!"

"And unfortunately, that lasted for _more_ than thirty minutes," Blossom said.

"Still funny," Butch laughed while placing some black sacks on the table. "So it fits great with the sitcom category." Deciding a change of subject was needed, he asked, "So... daddy know you're here?"

"He said he's doing some stuff tonight," Bubbles answered, flipping a page in her magazine. "Wouldn't tell us what."

"He's probably just having sex," Butch suggested.

The girls cringed with a collective "Eugh."

"I'll wager my left arm he's not," Brick said, sifting through the bags his brother brought home. "Besides, sex isn't just for grown-ups. Right, Blossom?"

She scoffed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Speakin' of your other favorite boy-toy and his little ... ooh, Scotch," he said, pulling a bottle out and examining the label. "Good year."

"Butch, you bought drinks?!"

Butch shrugged and pulled Buttercup out of her seat (Hey!) so he could take her place and perch her moodily into his lap.

"Jerk, you could've just asked me to get up." Buttercup grumbled to him.

"Would you have listened?"

"No."

"Then shut up." That earned him a smack to the face and he growled irritably. "Bitch… ow! Would you stop!"

Blossom turned back to her counterpart and crossed her arms. "Brick, no."

He defiantly ripped the paper off the top. "Too late now, babe."

Blossom groaned and flopped backwards. "I give up."

"Well. If I knew you were that easy—"

"Hey!" Buttercup shouted. "Enough with the lip."

"What's wrong wif my lip?" Brick asked, touching his bottom lip.

"There's gonna be something very wrong with it if you keep with the innuendoes."

"Thank you, Buttercup, but I think I can put Brick in his place all by myself."

"Yeah?" Brick took a step forward as he unscrewed the bottle cap. "What place is that?"

"Come here and I'll show you," she come-hithered in a sugary voice.

Almost doing as she asked, he stopped himself, and smirked at her. "Ooh, your good." He said and took a swig. Looking at the bottle in surprise, he marveled, "Dead good."

"This is wrong." Blossom muttered flipping through one of Bubbles magazines.

"So?" Brick asked, downing more Scotch. "It's Friday night, innit? Let's have fun!"

"Again with the fun," Blossom said. "I repeat: You plus fun equals none of us are interested."

"Oh, come on. Your Watcher's not... watching."

"What kind of fun do you have in mind?" Bubbles asked, closing her magazine.

Brick gave her a mischievous grin. "Would you like to play a game?"

"Uh-uh, no way," Butch said, hand in the air. "We learned our lesson from Joshua."

Blossom looked quizzically at her friend.

"Hello? 'War Games'? Am I the only one who owns two well-worn copies?"

Buttercup pursed her lips. "Actually I think one of them is mine."

"Oh. Yeah. Then, one well-worn copy, and one pristine, untouched-by-me copy?"

"Well, I've never heard of this Joshua, so I'm willing to play. Unless it's chinchillas." Bubbles shuddered at the thought.

Boomer broke the vexed silence that followed. "Dare I ask why?"

"This fight I did back when I was eight," she explained. "One of Mojo's ridiculous plans. He decided he was going take over the town by having everyone buy their own pet chinchilla that he'd secretly mutated. Long story short, it got out of hand and well…" she waved her hand, "Giant, blood-thirsty chinchillas, not my thing. So yeah, no."

Numbly, Boomer nodded. "That clears that right up." He turned to Brick and deadpanned, "Better not be chinchillas you're suggesting."

"No," Brick said, and snuck a sideways glance at Blossom. "Truth or Dare."

"Oh, that's original," Blossom said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe not, but it is fun," Brick said suggestively. Actually, the only time he'd played was with his brothers and it had bored him to tears. But this time, he might get some illuminating answers... and watch Blossom squirm in the bargain.

She delivered. "Whatever. Count me out."

"Me too," Buttercup said, voice wavering. "Those kinda games always get me into more trouble than it's worth."

He addressed Blossom. "What are you, chicken-shit?"

"No. Just smart enough not to play a ridiculous game with _you_."

"What's the matter, babe? Got something to hide?"

"Even if I did, which I _don't_, I wouldn't show it to _you_."

"Oh, come on!" he urged, arms in the air. "What've you got to lose?"

"My dignity?" Blossom offered for starters.

"This _does_ sound like fun! I'll play," Bubbles volunteered. "Boomer will too. Right, Boomer?"

"Lemme think. Worst case scenario? I make a fool out of myself in front of my girlfriend, my friends, and a couple of brothers who'll never let me live it down as long as I roam the earth." He shrugged. "Sure. Why not. Bring on the frolic."

Bubbles clapped her hands together. "How do we start?"

"Can't play unless they're in," Brick said, motioning to the other two.

"Blossom?" Boomer ventured. "All work, no play?"

"Makes Blossom a boring little twig," Brick added.

"Now I'm a twig?" Blossom scowled, and appealed to her friends. "You guys? Are we this bored?"

Boomer and Bubbles shifted uncomfortably as their eyes darted around the room in guilty response.

The red puff sighed in exasperation. "Fine. I'm in."

Buttercup looked horrified as the ball settled in her court. "I... uh... Promise you won't make me sing or run naked outside?"

"No singing or nakedness," Bubbles promised.

"Well, I can't promise the naked part," Butch said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Butch," Blossom and Bubbles chided.

"Alright, alright. No nudity. Ruin my fun. OW! Dammit woman!"

* * *

"God, Brick! Does that track in your mind get lonely all by itself?"

"I'm waiting," he said impatiently.

"You know, you are just way too obsessed with this topic. It's a little freaky. No, it's a _lot_ freaky—"

"JUST answer the question, Red," he spoke over her.

She pouted. "I don't want to."

"Then you lose," he shrugged and shook his bottle in the air. "I, Brick Rowdyruff, claim victory—" (Because they'd changed their names after too many unsatisfactory father figures.)

"Stop, stop!" she yelled, tackling his victory arm. "Okay, _Brick."_ She cleared her throat. "I don't have to use my hands, because..." her voice dropped to a lower decibel. "All I have to do is squeeze." Off the blank looks around her, she added, "My muscles?"

Brick's gaze traveled down to her crotch. Super muscles.

"You're kidding," Bubbles said, trying to squeeze her thighs together. "I've never thought of that before!"

"Not even like that. It's all, um, internal."

"Wow," Butch said. "So you can do it in public?"

"Well, I — I guess I could," Blossom admitted. When she heard Brick's quick intake of breath, her eyes grew big. "But I won't!"

"You can reach orgasm like that?" Bubbles asked.

More embarrassed than ever, Blossom squeaked, "Uh-huh."

There was a reverent hush for a moment.

_Super muscles,_ Brick thought.

"Looks like you've stunned the boys," Buttercup noticed, and snapped her fingers. "Earth to boys... Come in, boys..."

"Huh? What?" Brick, Boomer and Butch came to, blinking.

"Okay, you got your stupid answer," Blossom said. "Am I off the hotseat yet?"

"No," the boys answered in unison.

* * *

"Alright then." Brick waved his freshly-opened bottle in front of the his counterpart's face. "I dare you to drink this. All of it."

Blossom snorted. "That's your dare?"

Brick shrugged. "Simple enough."

Bubbles spoke up. "Um, Brick, I don't think this is a good dare. Can we find another dare?"

"Yeah," Boomer said. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to..."

Brick lifted a brow at the boy in question.

"Last time she got wasted, she demolished the bar we were in plush half a block." He shook his head in disappointment. "Can't you just make her bark like a dog like any respectable bad guy would?"

Bubbles clapped excitedly. "Oh, I'd like to see that."

"Remind me not to give either of you dare," Blossom said suspiciously. "Anyway, it's not like this'll make me all Cave Blossom."

Boomer said, "The entire bottle _will_ make you all Cave Blossom. That I guarantee."

"As I thought," Brick said, taking the bottle back. "Red can't hold her liquor."

"Oh, I can hold it just fine," she said, grabbing it but apprehensively eyeing the neck.

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is your spit," Blossom retorted. "And how much I don't want it to come in contact with my mouth."

Brick opted to let that prime springboard go. "Wipe it off if you want then. I don't care."

She hesitated.

"What's wrong, Red? Afraid of what a little alcohol might do to your..." he swept his eyes over her form, "constitution?"

"No." Blossom put the bottle to her mouth and sipped. With a grimace, she began to cough.

Brick watched in amusement.

"This is disgusting! How can you drink this crap?"

"Uh, you're asking the guy who's favorite drink is booze," Boomer pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Blossom said. "No wonder."

"You lose," Brick said simply.

"Why? I drank it!"

"The whole thing?"

Blossom glared at her nemesis, then held the bottle up again. "Well. Take care of the new Puff when I'm gone," she said somberly to her friends, and chugged the contents down with a sour face.

"'Atta girl," Brick said. "Now I'm impressed."

"That was... just foul," she finally gasped in revulsion. "Your turn. Finally."

"Dare," he said with a head-tilt.

Smiling, she responded immediately, "Bend down and lick my shoe."

He stilled. "What'sat?"

The girls giggled.

She stood up, swaying slightly. "Bend down. And lick my... shoe." She pointed a booted toe at him.

"You're shittin' me, right?"

"I shit you not. I want you to grovel at my feet, and tell me I won. I'm the best superhero there is, there's no way you could ever beat me. And lick my shoe."

"Wait, that's more than one dare..."

"You lose."

He grumbled at her. "Stupid bitch, how'd I ever—"

"Excuse me?"

"Your Holiness," he said melodramatically. "I grovel at your feet."

She giggled. "Be serious, now."

He sighed, collected himself, and bent down before her. "Blossom, you're the best superhero there is."

She kicked his chin. "Serious!"

He glared, and launched into acting mode. "You're the greatest superhero ever there was. There's no way I could ever beat you." Hardest part over. He looked up, searching for the right words. "I tremble... in fear whenever you approach. You're a divine goddess of all things good and proper on this earth and I," he said, on a roll now, "I am but a lowly servant of Hell."

"All true," Bubbles agreed.

"Well?" Blossom prodded Brick, liking this treatment entirely too much. The whiskey must have started to take effect because she was feeling an intense, almost sexual power over him. "And?"

Brick caught the glint in her eye and played it up. "And... I am now _your_ faithful slave. You've won. You've conquered me Red, and I cower at your feet."

Unsteadily, she lifted her foot to his mouth.

He took it in his grasp and languidly ran his hand up, under her pantleg, sending involuntary shivers through her body. Then he descended, and slid his tongue from the toe to the top of her leather boot, and back down again.

"Whoo." Bubbles fanned herself. "That's pretty hot."

Buttercup, like Blossom, was too mesmerized to disagree.

Blossom started to shake, and lost her balance, falling backward. Brick dove and quickly caught her. She laughed in his arms.

"Super speed also comes in handy for _saving_ the hero," Boomer observed.

"You're welcome," Brick said to the girl underneath him.

Blossom sat up, brushing him off. "Now that was fun."

Butch asked, "So, who here knew Blossom was a closet dominatrix?"

"I did," Brick said, fishing a cigarette out of his back pocket. He shrugged. "Red thing."

"Is not!" Blossom said, pointing at him. "Ya big... poop!" She fell into giggles on the floor.

"She's gone," Boomer declared. "Townsville's short one puff."

"At least 'til tomorrow," agreed Buttercup amusedly.

"All part of my evil plan. Sauce the Red, kill her sisters."

They gaped at Brick, cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"I'm kidding, you fucking idiots. Can't any of you take a joke?"

"I thought it was funny," Blossom said, waving a hand in the air as she lay on her back.

Brick couldn't help but smile. "See? Just needed a view from my perspective for a change."

"What perspective is that?" Boomer asked. "The falling-down-drunk perspective?"

"No, the perspective that isn't so damn tight in the ass region."

"Tightass region," Blossom laughed again, and popped her head up. "Wait. Are you makin funna me?"

"No, babe, just them."

"Oh. Ha! Then it's funny again."

Brick smiled at her, almost affectionately.

"Is the game over now?" Bubbles asked. "Because I have many more questions and dares."

"Oh no," Brick said, flicking his lighter. "The fun's just started."

* * *

"Truth or Dare, Boomer." Bubbles sat up in front of her boyfriend. "Say Dare."

"I have a sneaking suspicion I'm gonna regret this... but okay, Dare."

The evil smile that flitted across her face rivaled that of any the boys had ever made and each of them shivered at the sight of it.

Boomer moaned and covered his face. "Bubbles, this is cruel. I'm tempted to break up with you over this." Bubbles smiles sweetly and patted the hard exterior of his giant blue M&M costume (where she'd gotten it was anyone's guess.), "Yes, but you won't and we both know why don't we?"

Involuntarily, Buttercup's mind flashed back to the 16 orgasms conversation and she gagged. Boomer sighed and peeked around the street corner. It didn't help that it was the lunch hour and almost all of Townsville was out and about. "Do I have to?"

Blossom snorted suddenly unable to hold back her laughter anymore and Brick smirked at his brother. Butch cackled as he leaned on Buttercup's shoulder. "Oh, god! I can't breathe!"

Bubbles gave him a push and Boomer almost cried as every eye on the sidewalk was drawn to him. He faintly heard Bubbles yell as he took off running. "Remember, to the end of the street and back and NO POWERS!"

His voice cracked at first when he yelled over-dramatically, "Run! The skittles are coming! RUN, _RUN FOR YOUR LIVES_!" Every eye within the block turned to him and his face lit up in mortification. It didn't help that his super hearing could hear his companions laughing their asses off behind him.

Butch fell to the ground, wheezing and tears spilling from his eyes. "Oh my god this is too much!" Buttercup soon slumped down beside him, clutching her stomach as she laughed. Brick's camera shook in his hand as he laughed and Bubbles and Blossom clung to each other in an effort to stay standing, tears from their own laughter cascading down their faces.

They watched as he circled around and came back. Halfway through, he literally ran into a very much surprised Ace who had just exited a convenience store, drink in hand. Boomer grabbed him by the shirt collar, screaming like a mad man and making the startled green teen drop his drink where is splattered onto his pants.

"They're coming man! Beware the skittles! RUN!"

By the time he'd made it back to them, Butch was crying on the ground, half-holding an equally hysterical Buttercup while Blossom and Bubbles clutched at the wall behind them for dear life. Brick had sat down on a crate, his shoulders shaking and his face as red as his hair as he hid behind his hands, his camera tucked safely back into his pocket.

Boomer wrenched off the costume and set it ablaze with a literal death glare. Bubbles didn't have a chance to mourn the loss of the costume for long when Boomer turned back to them all, a vicious smile on his face.

"My turn."

* * *

"Pfft, seriously? This is the best you could come up with? This is gonna be cake!" Butch said as he watched the old woman inspect a box of cereal the next isle over. Boomer smirked at his brother and crossed his arms. "Then go ahead tough guy."

Butch scoffed as Buttercup pushed him forward. He regained his balance and casually swaggered up to the old geezer. Once there, the woman looked up, an irritated sneer on her face. "Whadya want…?"

"GRANDMA!" Butch wailed throwing his arms around the old (now thoroughly surprised) woman. "_You're alive_! OOohh!"

"What the… _git off me_!" The woman screeched suddenly, pulling up her purse and commencing to beating the head of the green ruff. Butch pulled back and cried out as her surprisingly heavy purse thwacked him in the nose. "Gah! Dammit woman, what have you got in that thing, rocks?"

"I said git!" She screeched hitting him again, this time in the stomach. "Ow! It was a joke!" Butch yelled as she continued hitting him. Faintly he heard the others laughing behind him and ducked as her purse sailed over his head. "A JOKE!"

888

_Back at the boys house…_

Blossom sighed, and leaned on Brick's shoulder for support. "Alright 's'my turn to give 'im a dare."

"This oughtta be good," Boomer said.

Bubbles giggled.

"Dare, Brick," Blossom said, wobbling to a standing position beside him.

"Don't I get any say in the choosing anymore?"

"Nope," Blossom said, grabbing the bottle from Butch's hand and taking a swig. Brick smirked. "Fine. Bring it…"

* * *

Brick stared in horror at his reflection in the mirror as Blossom held it up before him. It shook as she tried to contain her laughter and as he touched his face smearing the blush lipstick she'd sloppily applied he cringed. "I'm a painted whore." He said.

The room exploded into laughter and he glared at his brothers as they slumped in their seats. He saw a flash of light from the corner of his eye and turned to find Blossom holding his camera. He lunged for her and she darted out of his reach, giggling madly.

"You are so dead!" He yelled, catching her around the waist. Still giggling, she tossed the camera to Buttercup who dropped it into her pocket. Brick grimaced; he knew it'd be like hell trying to get it back from her.

So he sighed and glanced at his captive whose red face was currently buried in his collar.

He smirked and it grew into a wicked grin. Tightening his hold, he bent down and rubbed his face against hers, listing happily as she squealed in disgust. "Eeww! Brick stop! _Stop it_!" He went from her face, to her neck, then further down to the skin where her blouse gaped open slightly before she pushed him away. They both looked a wreck as he landed back on the couch and Blossom grimaced taking in the blush, lipstick, mascara and foundation that smeared across her skin.

She crossed her arms. "You think you're cute, don't cha?" She growled. Brick gave her a shit-eating grin and slug his arms over the back of the couch as he got comfortable. "I think I'm adorable."

The look she gave him could've melted steel, literally. Brick only winked at her. "You know, Red, the last time someone looked at me like that…I got laid."

"Well, there's a first for everything." She said, stumbling to sit beside him and Boomer gave an amused "UhOoo! Burn!"

"Shut up, asswipe!" Brick yelled catching the damp rag Butch tossed him. After he cleaned his face, handed it to his counterpart, leering at her as she cleaned her chest. When she was done, she caught his stare and shoved the dirty rag in his face.

* * *

"Did you…" Brick ran a hand through his hair, knocking his hat off as he contemplated Bubble's question. He lazily glanced behind him, his vision wavering slightly as he did. "Dropped mah hat…" He mumbled. Bubbles giggled. His eyes lit up suddenly as he turned back to her, forgetting his hat as he took the bottle from Blossom.

"Did you have a 'Dolphin' of your own and did you use it?"

Bubbles pouted as Boomer choked on his own drink. "That's two questions."

"Same thing though…answer." He said.

Bubbles leaned back against her boyfriends chest and absently played with the tufts of hair around his ears. She smiled sloppily and giggled wildly for a second. "Nope._I_ didn't need one." Buttercup snorted as Boomer face lit up for a second. "I got my own little dolphin right here. He even does tricks and everything, right Boom Boom?" She cooed as he sputtered, "Bubbles!"

His brothers cackled hilariously.

"Boom Boom?!" Butch scoffed.

"Shut up!" Boomer yelled throwing an empty bottle at his brother and missing by a mile.

"My turn!" Bubbles sang gleefully. "I choose Buttercup!"

"Dare, bitch!" Buttercup remarked snidely.

"I dare you to run up to somebody and throw Skiddles at them yelling, 'Taste the Rainbow!'" She giggled. Boomer perked an eyebrow at her. "What is it with you and Skiddles today?" Her head lolled against his shoulder and she smiled. Then she paused, the smile falling as she stared at him. Something in her look changed and she pursed her lips in thought after a second. "Know what? I don't wanna play anymore." She said as she stumbled off her boyfriend's lap. "C'mon Boom Boom." She cooed ignoring Butch's snicker.

"Wha, why?" Boomer asked as she pulled him up the stair, giggling went she almost tripped on the third step up. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and in the next instant he had her scooped up in his arms and up the stairs barely calling back, 'We're out!' before the door slammed behind them.

Butch arched a slim black brow. "Bow, chicka Bow…Ow!" He glared at Buttercup as she elbowed him in the gut.

"So, who does the dare fall to?"

"I'll give'r one!" Blossom slurred beside Brick.

"No Skiddles." Buttercup said and Blossom shouted gleefully, "Kiss Butch!"

Buttercup gaped at her. "Like hell!" The greens of their little ragtag group weren't officially a couple as it were, but they had been skirting around the subject for a few weeks now. It was cute at first but now…

"Nevermind! I gimme a truth…" Before she could continue further, Butch had grabbed her chin and turned her towards him, his mouth crashing down to hers instantly. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her closer as she squeaked in surprise.

Blossom sighed as she unknowingly leaned on her counterpart's shoulder. "Aren't they cute?"

"Get a room!" Brick cried playfully.

Buttercup jerked away from him and slapped him hard. Butch just grinned wickedly and rubbed his cheek. "So worth it." Then before she could reply, he stood, throwing her over his shoulder and heading towards the stairs. "I'm done." He said.

"Butch! Put me down, dammit!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Butch yelled to his brother.

"That doesn't leave out much!" Brick called after him. His brother only laughed and the door slammed behind him.

* * *

"Looks like it's just you an' me now, Red," Brick commented to the head that was now lolling about in his lap.

Blossom hoisted herself up enough to peer at the empty room. She dropped her head back down. "Pfft. Big babies can't hold their lickers."

"Not like us, babe," Brick agreed, moving a strand of hair out of her face. "Not like us."

She blinked at him. "Whose turnsizit now?"

"Yours, babe."

"Kay." She smiled, running a fingernail along his chin. "I'm ready for ya."

He grinned at that thought. "Which one you want?"

"Um. Dare. No, truth. No. Truth."

He laughed. "You sure about that, Red?"

"Yeah. Which one'd I say?"

"Truth."

"Yup. Truth. I'm all truthy and... honest and stuff."

"Okay then. Here goes."

She opened her eyes as much as she possibly could to focus on his face.

His voice dropped. "You like me, don't you?"

She paused for a beat, and burst into raucous laughter.

He frowned. "Wha's so funny?"

"I think there's gotta be some kinda law 'gainst, um, questions that are funny like that?"

"Right then." He thought for a second. "Who'd you rather bang? Me or, uh... Boomer?"

Blossom laughed even harder and lightly slapped his cheek. "'bang'."

"Pet, stop avoiding the question," he scolded. "Who'd you rather?"

Blossom rolled over in Brick's lap, realizing too late that she was facing his crotch. She shot up, and held her spinning head. "Whatzawhat? Anyway. Anyway. What?"

He smiled and rephrased the question slowly. "Rather have a sixteen-orgasm-long roll in the hay with the little runt, or yours truly?"

Blossom squinted at his grinning face as she scooted backwards. "You know what? That is, thassa dumb, wrong question. And Bubbles already askeded me already! Boomer is like, my brother! Except he's your brother!" She ungracefully pointed at the ceiling. Grabbing his bottle, she took a swig, then handed it back. "Uch."

"So I guess the answer is..."

She hiccuped and waved her hand. "Gimme a dare."

He chuckled and said smugly, "Knew you had something to hide."

"Shut up!" she whined, and swatted his leg. "Dare me something."

"Okay. I'll make a lil' allowance for you, babe. In fact, I'll give you a choice. Either you A) bend down and grovel at MY feet, and lick MY boot, or B) you give me a demos — a demonstration."

"Demostrayshun a' what?"

He smiled. "You know what. The no-hands technique."

She pointed at him. "Yer sick."

"Don't I know it."

"No way I'm showin' you that!"

"So lick my boot."

"No fair! Your boot's way nastier than mine. It's all muddy, and have you even ever taken them off?" Her nose wrinkled.

"I gave you a choice."

"Yah well, yer choices suck ass!"

"Now, now, don't gimme any more ideas. Jus' do as you're dared."

She glared as well as she could as she put her palms on the carpet, beginning the short yet degrading crawl towards him.

He settled back to watch her grovel. Not his first choice, but...

Pausing at his feet, she groused, "Dumb..."

"Hey now, Red. Shouldn't that be, 'you're the best ever there was...?'"

Blossom considered him with a sarcastic smile. Then, something indiscernible flashed across her features.

Before he could figure out what it was, she'd turned and cradled her back against his chest, her body between his knees.

He cocked a brow.

She drew her legs together and shut her eyes.

Brick blinked his eyes into focus.

Blossom's thighs were twitching almost imperceptibly.

Astonished, Brick swallowed, trying to get his vocal chords to work. She'd chosen the other thing. She really had.

Anything was better than groveling, Blossom decided. Besides, this was starting to feel really, really good...

She bit her lower lip and began to breathe erratically, her movements becoming more visible as she concentrated on the sensation.

As she slid downward, her shoulders rocking back against him, she suddenly became aware of his arousal. It was hard to miss.

She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her, his expression dazed, bewildered and hungry.

She didn't stop. Instead, she grabbed his biceps for support, her nails digging into his skin. Her head slid back to rest against his stomach and her mouth opened in a slight gasp.

Slowly, tentatively, he reached a trembling hand out to touch her. When he ghosted his fingers along her shoulders Blossom felt like electricity was crackling between them. She gasped, her legs clenching together as she breathed his name between her lips.

Suddenly, his hands gripped her underarms, pulled her up, and twisted her around to face him in one fluid movement. Her fingers tangled in his long hair (pulling the band free and throwing it somewhere behind him) as his gripped her hips… and she rocked against him in a slow roll that sent shocks coursing through both their bodies.

He groaned, sliding his hands up to hold her back as she arched back just enough to give him a perfect view of her pert little breasts, her long hair brushing the floor between his feet. Red eyes glued hungrily to her them, sparsely hidden by her white blouse (which she'd unbuttoned even more in the past hour, claiming she'd been hot) and his mouth attacked the skin revealed there. Blossom gasped and her fingers scratched his scalp as she dug her fingers once more into his hair.

One hand pulled her closer (relished how warm and soft she was) while the other slithered beneath her shirt. He breathed in her perfume and shampoo and whatever else it was that made her smell the way she smelled, and Brick was instantly lost to her.

Something pulsed in the air, vibrations. Someone had turned on some music upstairs and it was loud enough for them to feel it around them. Blossom sighed as he attacked her neck, pulling them back so she draped over him, her hair forming a curtain around them. She felt dizzy, lightheaded and far to warm for comfort.

As if reading her thoughts, Brick whipped her shirt over her head, red hair flying around them like fire. His eyes alighted on the little, pink bow that adorned the center of her frilly white bra. Frills. She was such a prissy little thing.

She giggled. "Isn't it cute?" She said poking it. Brick smirked, pulled her hand away and kissed it, trailing his tongue up between the crevice and relishing the guttural moan he elicited from her. "Adorable." He mumbled. She pulled his tank top over his head and tossed it to the floor. Brick unclasped her bra with one hand and threw the lacy garment aside and immediately latched onto a nipple, eliciting a heated gasp from her.

Blossom tossed her head back and pressed his head into her chest. His talented tongue flickered over the rosy bud before sucking it hard, releasing it with a loud pop so he could tend to the other. She rubbed her center against the rough denim at his groin and felt the reverberations of a growl as he spun and dropped her back into the black leather of the couch.

Kneeling at her feet he picked up one leg at a time and slowly unzipped her jeans, pulling them down and all the while drinking her in. Blossom trembled in anticipation, and by the way Brick was looking at her now she felt this was going to be a very satisfying experience.

Laying there, hair sprayed out all around her head, smooth, tan body exposed for his viewing pleasure. Her breasts were small but supple and he wanted to wrap his mouth around them and suck until she was bruised. Pink lace panties and black heeled boots greeted his vision as he threw her jeans haphazardly over his shoulder. He thought about asking her to leave the boots on then changed his mind. He wanted her completely bare before him.

Brick seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as his eyes roamed over her body. She began to feel a chill and wasn't about to let this party end, so she did what she thought might get his attention. She snaked one hand down her torso and began rubbing herself through her panties.

She shivered as he licked his lips hungrily as she laid there, one hand on her clit, the other above her head, squirming and waiting for him to make a move.

Brick lifted one leg and looked at her pointedly, arching a brow and curling his tongue behind his teeth. She giggled at his obvious approval and he continued to pull her boot off, making quick work of the other before crawling up the couch and hovering over her. His eyes were glossed over from the alcohol he'd ingested earlier, but he could swear he saw her smirking at him as she reached into his jeans to pull him out. The second her hot little hand enveloped him, his eyes fluttered shut. It had been so long since anyone had touched him, and she was so warm.

She began to pump his length, eyes growing a little wider when she realized he was still getting bigger. For a moment she worried that he might not fit, after all she'd only done this once and she was pretty sure he was bigger than her ex had been.

As if reading her mind, he smirked. "He ain't got nothing on me baby."

Cocky bastard. Blossom licked her lips. She was so ready for this… she _needed_ this. Quickly she began to use her feet to pull Bricks jeans the rest of the way down his legs, kicking his shoes off at the same time.

Brick leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips before descending down her body. Coming level with her sex Brick inhaled, taking in her mucky arousal.

He felt her tremble beneath him and he pressed a kiss to her before pulling the fabric aside and taking in the sight of her. She was perfect and pink and juicy, just waiting to be eaten up, and he couldn't wait to devour her.

Almost immediately he dove forward and placed a long lazy lick up through her sweet folds. Already he knew he would love this taste forever, he would never be able to rid it from his memory. He would have _Blossom_ taste in his mouth forever, and that was okay with him.

Blossom let out a loud moan and arched her back as she felt Bricks tongue invade her folds. Tingles shot up through her body and her nipples hardened even more, and she found herself digging her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer.

Brick threw her legs over his shoulders and used two fingers to separate her outer lips so he could get at what he really wanted. Nestled between glistening pink folds was the little nubbin that he would use to send her flying. When he felt her hands snake into his hair he knew it was time to continue, and with pointed tongue he traced his name, taking time to use blunt teeth to nibble the skin there.

Never before had she felt something so amazing, and she wondered what else there was that she had been missing this entire time. She found herself rising up off the bed to press into him as he used the flat of his tongue to press down firmly on her most sensitive spots.

Brick sucked his saliva and her juices off of her, pulling her clit into his mouth as he did so. She let out a light scream and her hips rose so he pulled her folds apart again and flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit.

"Oh god, Brick!" she gasped. "Oh fuck…"

Brick felt a huge surge at the first sound of his name passing through her lips and he quickly brought one hand up and inserted two fingers into her. Not wasting any time he curled them upward until he found the spongy spot he was looking for. While vigorously pumping his fingers he found her clit again and sucked it into his mouth, biting down on it.

In a flash Blossom's walls began to clamp down on Bricks fingers and fireworks went off in front of her. "Oh Briiiiiick!" Her eyes squeezed shut and she fisted his hair as wave after wave of bliss washed over her, causing her entire body to quake beneath the boy that had caused it.

He looked up at her face, grinning wickedly at her glazed expression. "Yeah," he said smugly as he crawled back over her, their bodies slick and sliding tantalizingly slow against each other. "You sooo like me."

She was flushed and panting, and when her eyes met his all bets were off. In a flurry of motion Blossom pulled Brick up to her and completely kicked her panties away. "Brick, after that…" Licking her lips she took hold of him in her hand again, causing his eyes to close in ecstasy. "I fucking love you." She giggled, still obviously inebriated. She pumped him in her hand, swirling her thumb across the seeping tip.

He watched her mouth as her little pink tongue darted out to clean her thumb of his spending, and his cock twitched, pressing against her entrance. "Come on then," she prodded. "Show me what a _real_ man can do…"

Bricks eyes flashed and he placed both hands on either side of her head, and in one swift fluid motion, thrust himself into her. Coming to a stop when he was fully sheathed inside of her he gasped.

Blossom gave a guttural cry and gasped. "Oh my god…"

He chuckled and kissed her earlobe, whispering, "Call me Brick."

The words made her shiver.

Brick pulled out and pushed back in; stretching her to accommodate him and to keep her from strangling him, and it caused Blossom to moan rather loudly in his ear, a sound he was sure he would crave in the future.

Biting her bottom lip and smiling up at her mortal enemy she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, allowing him to go even deeper.

Brick groaned and rocked back and forth ever so slightly as he looked down at the smiling minx beneath him.

"Yeah, baby," Brick said as he braced himself and began to pound into her, making sure not to hold back.

Blossom screamed her appraisal as sounds of damp flesh smacking damp flesh resonated throughout the room. The tingles each brush of his cock inside her was enough to make her a shrieking, smiling fool. She placed her hands above her on the arm of the couch to stiffen her body up in order to feel Bricks brutal assault on her body just a little bit more.

Brick was amazed that she seemed to like it hard. Then as expected of his cocky attitude, he grinned. "Yeah!" he crowed. "You like it nice and _rowdyruff_, don't'cha?" The phrase made her giggle madly and she brought her arms around to dig her nails into his shoulders. This assault on any normal girl would have her screaming in pain, not pleasure, but his saucy little counterpart was basking in it… _begging_ for it… "Oh fuck, Blossom… feels so good…"

Bricks ranting boosted her confidence. After what her ex had said to her, her self-confidence had taken a beating, but listening to Brick now, with him being such a sexual person, Blossom felt a major boost, and it only served to heighten her pleasure.

In a swift move, Blossom used her super strength to flip Brick onto his back and off into the floor. Before he had time to get good and angry she followed after him with a giggle. "Got'cha." She purred. He smiled. "Yes, you do." He growled in response. She was in the mood to try a little something different. Brick's head dropped back to thump against the floor as Blossom alternated from rocking back and forth, grinding her pelvis into his, and bouncing up and down. Brick made sure to keep a firm, bruising grasp on her hips, helping guide her at the right rhythm for both of them.

Once they found the perfect angle and rhythm Blossom's eyes involuntarily clenched shut and tingles worked their way up her body. "Oh god Brick, I'm gonna-"

"Do it, baby, tha's it."

Hearing Brick egg her on really sent her over the edge, and for a moment as her back straightened up, everything went black.

Her body squeezed and milked Brick for all he was worth, and with his lack of strength he couldn't hold on any longer. Within seconds of his counterpart's second orgasm Brick found himself spilling his seed into her womb. "Oh fuck, oh fuck Blooossssmmmm…"

Her body became still atop Bricks, and for several minutes all they could do was take in heavy gulps of air and stare at one another in the dimly lit basement.

Brick squeezed her thighs. "How did we go from me trying to kill you to this?"

She giggled and leaned closer to him whispering conspiratorially to him. "Well, it's because…" She paused dramatically. "We're drunk!" She snorted and collapsed into a laughing heap over him. Brick chuckled and folded an arm behind his head as his thumb stroked the side of her thigh softly.

"Then, we shall stay drunk from here after!" He declared as she pushed her hair over her shoulders and loomed over him.

"16." She said.

He perked an eyebrow at her. "Say what now?"

She pouted. "Bubbles said her record with Boomer was sixteen. I only had two." She squealed as he growled, flipping them and pinning her under him. Her back itched against the thick carpet as he pressed fevered kisses into her collar. "Sixteen huh?" He muttered, raising devilish red eyes to meet her own. "I think we can beat it, don't you."

Her only response was an eager nod as she yanked him back down for a kiss.

* * *

"This is all your fault," Blossom accused, ice pack on her head.

Brick laughed. "But you look so cute like that. All weak and in pain."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're a pig."

"Oh, I may be, but I seem to recall a certain red head screaming my name last night."

"You're lucky I don't remember anything." She half-lied, blushing cutely.

"Can't say I remember it all either — just every blessed second of your humiliation. Want a little rehash?"

"No," she scowled. "I can't believe you convinced me to drink that... sludge."

"Did everyone get laid besides me?" Butch huffed, shutting his book with a slam.

Blossom hung her head and covered her face with her hands. In the bathroom, Buttercup gave a weak cry of 'Bite me!'

"Oh, I would have!" Butch called back only to be rewarded with the sound of her retching. "That's encouraging." He muttered to himself.

"Hey, Buttercup!" Brick called from his chair. "You know, there's a really good hangover remedy. It's a greasy pork sandwhich served up in a dirty-ass tray…"

"Oooh, I hate you!" Buttercup moaned from the bathroom. Brick laughed. "I know you do."

"Your horrible." Blossom said, forgetting her headache for the moment.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Brick countered. "'Let's all get trashed, tee hee!'"

"I do NOT talk like that!"

"Think not? Next time I'll record every fucking word out of—"

"There won't BE any next time—"

At his wit's end, Butch hollered, "Oh, my god! Would you both _shut up_!"

Silenced, both stood awkwardly, looking anywhere but at one another.

In a boyish voice, Brick sulked, "She started it."

"Seriously?" Butch said, pinching the bridge of his nose. His brother gave him a cocky grin.

Blossom tucked her hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "Well. I guess I'll be going."

"Not a minute too soon," Brick muttered under his breath.

"This isn't over," She hissed as she unlocked the deadbolt.

He smirked. "Oh, I'm quakin' in my muddy, unlickable boots."

For a split second, her eyes widened as she held the door open.

"Good," she said stiffly before exiting and slamming the door behind her.

"Good!" Brick repeated, absentmindedly running his fingertips down the closed door as he watched her through the eyehole. When she was out of sight, he turned, only to see his brother scrutinizing him. "—fucking riddance," he covered, and added for good measure, "Bitch." Then he hightailed it over to the couch, away from Butch's puzzled gaze.

Bubbles floated in soon after, pulling a practically glowing Boomer behind her. They paused at the door and she kissed him long and slow. "Bye, Baby." He said and she sashayed out the door. Turning back towards his room, he paused as Brick hollered. "Hey Boom, Boom!"

Boomer growled. "Brick!"

"19."

Boomer paused. "What?"

Brick smirked and propped his feet over the arm of his chair as he turned from the Tv to smirk at his brother. "19. Bet you can't beat it."

After a second of staring at him like an idiot, his eyes widened as Butch caught on simultaneously and whistled lowly. "Daaammmnnn."

Boomer gaped like a fish for a few seconds until Brick started laughing then stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey Buttercup! Think we can beat 'im?" Butch called out. Brick snorted, 'beat us? You can't get one!' Butch glared at him until Buttercup yelled at him. "Fuck you!"

"That's what I was aiming for!"

His response was more disgusting sounds from behind the bathroom door and his brother's snickers. "You guys suck!" He said.


End file.
